We Are Endgame
by Unicorns-after-Rainbows
Summary: This is a short story about Finn and Rachel's life before they got married and had a few kids and lived a wonderful happy life


**Hey guys I'm new here and my second story just made it cuz I got bored Finchel is one of my favorite couples along with Brittana and Klaine on Glee. So hope you enjoy :) just go easy on me joke but I do appreciate a few feedbacks. THANKS**

* * *

A typical day for the Hudson household

Finn and Rachel got married 7 years ago and they had 2 children named Aiden Christopher Hudson who's 5 years old and Penelope Yvonne Hudson who's only 1 and a half years old.

Before all of it even started Finn and Rachel keep breaking up and making up, but Finn confessed to Rachel that he couldn't live anymore without her.

_ 7 years ago_

_It was a chilly night at the city of New York, but that didnt stop the couple from going out to the chilly city._

_"Finn where are we going? It's like freezing out there it wont be too long until I become an ice sculpture" Rachel asked Finn_

_"Relax Rachel, besides didnt you forget that I promised you something?" Finn said_

_"...?" Rachel stood there trying to remember what Finn promised her_

_"That I will take you out and make it the most coolest and awesome date you ever experience than our other dates" Finn said cheekily_

_Rachel blushed and gave Finn a sweet kiss on his cheek "Well what are you waiting for? Lets go" Rachel said excitedly_

_They stopped at Sardi's after 10 minutes_

_"Wow this sure brings out good memories" Finn said outloud_

_"Yeah" Rachel agreed _

_Finn chuckled_

_"What's funny?" Rachel asked _

_"Well on how I felt sorry for your poor credit card being slide into a crazy man's ass crack" Finn chuckled but laughed harder at Rachel's angry look_

_"Sorry just couldnt helped it...Anyways to the restaurant!" Finn said excitedly_

_After they are done eating Rachel accidentally bumped into someone_

_"Oh I'm so sorry" Rachel said apologetically without looking due to embarassment_

_"Its ok young lady" said a familiar voice_

_Rachel suddenly whipped her head up making sure it is the person she heard is true or not because right in front of her eyes is no other than "Barbra Streisand " herself_

_"B-Ba-Barbra S-Str-Streisand!" Rachel stuttered, her eyes wide as a saucer_

_"Ma'am we are so sorry it was an accident" Finn said quickly_

_"No no its okay no harm done right? Anyways this young lady looks familiar,What is your name dear?" Barbra asked Rachel_

_"R-Rac-Rachel Berry ma'am" Rachel said smiling wide but not looking like a hysterical laughing clown that looked like it would murder someone._

_"Ah! So thats why you look familiar to me, I saw you on Broadway on the Funny Girl as Fanny Brice I must say I'm very impressed! So Rachel what made you want to play the role of Fanny?" Barbra asked Rachel_

_"To be truthful ma'am it was You, you've been my idol since I was a baby oh no was an understatement Ever since I was on my mother's womb! You've been my inspiration and my dream to become like you, you helped me get through all the obstacles of my life but also with the help of my Family and friends I get to make my dreams come true! Now that your here I can thank you enough with the gratitude coming from my heart and soul, So Streisand thank you so much" Rachel said with tears visible in her eyes_

_"I appreciate all of that despite you've been through with your life, its good to inspire other people that can make a big change to their life, you also have my gratitude for inspiring me" Barbra said _

_"Now young man what is your name? And is Berry here your girlfriend"Barbra asked Finn_

_"Finn Hudson and I am proudly Rachel Berry's boyfriend" Finn said confidently with a grin on his face_

_"That is good to hear now please take care of Berry here and may you have a wonderful life together"Barbra said to Finn and Rachel with a wide smile_

_"Thank you and dont worry I'll take care of her with all my life and live a wonderful happy ending with her" Finn said_

_"Well thats good to hear now I am now going to get in and it was a pleasure meeting you Rachel and Finn" Barbra said to the couple_

_"The pleasures is ours " Both adult said_

_ After that Finn and Rachel went Ice Skating_

_"This is the happiest days of my life!" Rachel said outloud_

_"Told you so even though other things are unexpected" Finn said with a smile_

_While they were skating while looking at each other they didnt notice that a kid is skating very fast almost bumping Finn but quickly dodged it but due to the speed Finn slipped and fell to his butt Rachel stood there laughing while helping Finn stand up_

_"Oh so that was funny?" Finn said faking annoyance, Rachel just shrugged innocently, while Rachel was distracted Finn purposely tried to make Rachel slip but caught her laughing at Rachel's priceless expression while Rachel huff in annoyance "Who's laughing now?" Rachel said that made Finn laugh more_

_"You're crazy" Rachel said_

_"Crazy for You" Finn said lovingly making Rachel blushed looking away from Finn_

_After 5 minutes of skating they saw someone familiar it was Santana and Brittany holding hands while skating also but they noticed also that Blaine and Kurt and all of the glee club members including and are here skating towards to Finn and Rachel, Rachel looked at Finn who has a big smile on his face after a few seconds Puck turned on a stereo that he's been holding and Blaine and Kurt started singing_

_ Blaine and Kurt:_

_Look at the stars,Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,And it was called "Yellow."_

_So then I took my turn,Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

_ALL EXCEPT RACHEL_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,You know,_

_ you know I love you so,You know I love you so._

_ Santana and Brittany:_

_I swam across, I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to you were all "Yellow,"_

_I drew a line,I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,And it was all "Yellow."_

_ALL EXCEPT RACHEL_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,And you know,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,For you I'd bleed myself dry_

_ FINN with others_

_It's true, look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,Look how they shine for,_

_Look how they shine for you,Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,And all the things that you do._

_ (Mercedes humming to the outro)_

_After the song had finished Finn got in one knee and took Rachel's hands and said while looking deeply into her eyes_

_"Rachel you made my life complete and turned me into a better man, without you I feel lost and helpless, You made me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world and I know we've done this before but I am going to try it again and therefore I ask you Rachel Berry would you do the honor of marrying me and become as and be with me as long as our life can take us?" Finn proposed lovingly_

_Rachel just stood there shocked her mouth closing and opening like a fish after a few seconds she regained herself and said "Yes!" With tears in her eyes she kept saying yes over and over again while Finn put the ring on her left ring finger and she kissed Finn pouring all her love and emotions at the same time, everyone applauded for the couple._

_"It's Beautiful" Rachel said looking at her ring with tears in her eyes_

_"Im so glad that we're finally engaged again" Finn chuckled while Rachel nodded in agreement_

_Everyone clapped for the 2 adults until Santana broke it out by saying _

_"So this calls out for a celebration then let's get going" Santana said impatiently but also happy for both Finn and Rachel_

_"Santana's right this calls out for a booze!" Puck exclaimed that made everyone look at him annoyingly "What?What did I do?" Puck asked _

_"You should have remind me earlier so I could have brought Lord Tubbington to skate and deliver the ring but I'm afraid he's going to sell it out to the black market to buy drugs" Brittany said absent-mindedly, Santana sweetly smiled at her wife_

_After and Emma got married,Kurt and Blaine followed next, then Brittany and Santana and third came Finn and Rachel, others are wondering who's going to get married next._

_When they reached Finn and Rachel's apartment they also found Rachel and Finn's parents (that also includes Shelby) they both hugged their parents and Rachel announced it excitedly but their parents smiled knowingly._

_And they all spent the night Celebrating for the newly engaged couple._

_PRESENT TIME_

_Rachel is cooking breakfast while Finn sat at the chair near the kitchen island reading a newspaper while Aiden watched cartoons at the tv they put near the kitchen island and Penelope can walk already that time walked to the kitchen and gave out a large yawn that caught her parents attention._

_"Morning Pennie-Bear hows your sleep?" Rachel asked her daughter sweetly while walking to her daughter arms wide open to scoop her daughter up_

_"Mornin' there Pen!" Finn said cheerily_

_"Hungwy..." Penelope said making the 2 adults laugh _

_Rachel put her daughter beside Aiden to the high chair to watch cartoons_

_After 15 minutes Aiden walked up and sat beside the chair next to his dad_

_"Mommy did a fairy turned you into a human?" Aiden asked his mom_

_"No why did you asked sweetheart?" Rachel asked her son curiously_

_"Because you were a Berry before and I thought you were a fruit and that a fairy turned you into a beautiful human" Aiden said smiling _

_The 2 adults laughed heartily at what their son said_

_"And where did you get that from" Rachel said_

_"Daddy told them to me " Aiden said pointing at his dad_

_"He was curious why you have Berry on your name so I explained it to him in an imaginary form for kids to understand besides it was fun telling it in a different way than the actual fact" Finn said while laughing Rachel just huff in annoyance _

_After a few days the family went to the beach_

_"Mommy I wanna swim" Aiden said happily_

_"Alright you can but watch out for the fish they may look small but they can bite you because your cute" Finn said jokingly Aiden just whimpered _

_"Finn dont scare him like that as if you weren't the one freaking out last time" Rachel said smuggingly_

_ 5 years ago_

_Finn and Rachel were at the beach with their parents, Rachel left Aiden to their parents so she and Finn can spend their time alone at the beach._

_"Finn lets go take some pictures!" Rachel said _

_"Okay but you take a picture of me first" Finn said happily while Rachel only groan in response at Finn's childish behavior while she murmured to herself "Karma better be going here now"_

_"Okay now 1... 2... 3 sm-" Rachel took the picture at the same time Finn yelped in surprised and screamed like a girl while jumping in the water _

_"Finn honey what's wrong?" Rachel concernly asked Finn_

_"Someone just bit my ass!" Finn exclaimed _

_Rachel then looked back at the back of Finn's short was something moving and Rachel told Finn _

_"Well definitely something is in your butt" Rachel said _

_Finn then snapped his head to look at his shorts and then yelped again_

_"Oh my God a fish is biting my ass! Rachel take it off,take it off!" Finn said looking alarmed_

_"Ugh calm down Finn its just a fish besides your not taking your shorts off in public because that will totally ruin your day completely with embarassment and besides Karma's a payback" Rachel said _

_"Fine I'll do it myself" Finn huff then went back to the water and removed the fish that has been biting his butt_

_ Flashback ended_

_"Good memories" Rachel said while laughing_

_"Rachel my ass getting bit off by a fish is not cool in fact I've been having nightmares about that" Finn said shivering from the memory_

_"Aww dont worry Finn,Aiden here will just replace your dignity in swimming the beach right Aiden?" Rachel asked Aiden who nodded with agreement a laughed about the story after awhile Penelope and Rachel joined in the laughing making Finn flushed in embarassment but soon gave up and started to laugh too._

_"Things I do for love" Finn thought happily while smiling at his family _

_"You know what Rachel I always thought we are endgame till the end never knew it happened" Finn told Rachel and Rachel just smiled at him _

* * *

**The song is called Yellow by the Coldplay, one of my favorite bands :D** **hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
